


when all is loss, the sun comes up

by Bitway



Series: buddyfight ships but in a wing au [2]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, Wing AU, focus on bolt, i take like a bit from the manga, lightning powers are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: His wings are different. They aren't fluffy or feathered and look almost demonic. While things seem bleak, Bolt learns that the sun will rise for him.
Relationships: Fuchigami "Ikazuchi" Bolt/Mikado Gaou
Series: buddyfight ships but in a wing au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941997
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	when all is loss, the sun comes up

**Author's Note:**

> had this in my drafts for a good long while and decided I should actually kick it out. the ending came out a little differently then planned but I didn't want to have this sitting around forever.

"He's part of the Fuchigami clan, isn't he?"

"I've heard they tried to sacrifice our world to a monster."

"That ugly thing they worship?"

"It's no wonder their wings are so disgusting."

"Shush! If he hears you, he'll electrocute you!"

Lies. All lies and tall tales that spread amongst outsiders. They crafted stories about his clan, twisting the truth into such obnoxious and obviously false stories. Hearing the hushed gossip and catching the lingering fear in their eyes was worse than the curse he already bore upon his back.

Red wings twitch behind him as if ready to scare those who were looking his way. Having the wings of a devil had its perks. If he wanted them to shut up, with just a flap the world around him would fall silent. The only downside was that it would cause more lies to spread.

Bolt does his best to tune the voices out. The last thing he wants is to snap at these idiots for getting his family history wrong. Of course, he would love to defend himself and spread the truth, but who would believe him? They would prefer their make believe monstrous stories instead. The only thing he could do was bite down on his tongue and fight against the electrifying energy coursing through him that wanted to spark in his hands.

At least they got one thing right.

Unlike most of the world's wings, his lacked feathers. They imitated those of a bat (he remembers his grandpa would exaggerate and say it was like a dragon's instead and he missed the days when he could proudly believe him), colored in a crimson red. Markings were etched into his wings that were said to resemble the crest of the 'monster' his clan worshiped. When fully spread apart, one could see the entire image, but when scrunched together, like they are now, it looked like a demonic mess. Everyone in his family had them.

He takes in a long breath and forces himself to keep his head high. All he needed to do was get home and he could get some peace. No whispers, no stares. That's all he wanted.

There's a sudden and sharp pain against his back, right in the middle of his shoulder blades. It makes his back straighten, wings unfold slightly. When he turns around, he finds a group of kids with rocks in their hands. Of course they decide to do this away from the gaze of their parents. Wanting to be brave and to scare off a monster.

Tch. How annoying. He's heard it all before and just because they're younger doesn't mean they should get a free pass. It's wrong, he knows. He shouldn't do this, he knows. But, Bolt is just so...tired.

Lightning seems to crackle in his fists. The sound of electricity flowing in his palm is enough to get the kids to tightly hold on to their pitiful weapons. They step back, afraid. They cry out about telling on him and that he'll regret this and one looks as if he was ready to beg to be spared. Oh, please, as if he could kill anyone with his power.

The leader is bold. Or maybe just riding an adrenaline rush as he raises his hand that holds his rock. If he was going to toss it, now would be the time.

"Hey!"

The boys and Bold blink at the sudden shout. Their heads turn up. Another boy, this one with spiky hair and disheveled yellow wings descends between them.

"You know, it's not fair to gang up on someone," the boy says with a grin. His back is facing Bolt and all his eyes fall onto the sun upon his back. "If you want to fight someone, you can always fight me."

The boy gets into a defensive stance and he waits for the kids. They give up on what they were doing, turning and running, crying about the weirdo who protected a monster. They probably never expected for someone else to step in. He wasn't either.

When they're long gone, the boy straightens his stance and turns around. He has a bright smile on his face.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah. Just...fine."

Bolt stares at him, wondering what's his deal. Did he want something from him? Some people believed that his family could curse others and came to them if they were desperate enough. But this one...didn't really seem the type to be interested in that.

But he was staring at his wings. Of course- who didn't?

"Your wings..."

Here it comes.

"Woah! I've never seen wings like that before!"

"What?!"

"They're so cool!"

He runs up to Bolt as if they were old friends. He circles around him to get a better look at his wings and this all feels wrong. His wings weren't 'cool'. They were monstrous, ugly, something only a demon could have. Still in a bitter mood, Bolt turns, nearly waking the boy with his wings as he did.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"What?" He blinks. "Why would I?"

His clueless expression is something he hardly sees. It seems genuine enough- did he not know who he was? Bolt grits his teeth. No. He isn't going to deal with a fool like this today.

"You shouldn't have helped me."

Is all he says before he spreads his wings and lifts himself into the air. It was time he returned home.

.

The shrine within his family's compound was secluded from the rest of the clan. Members would pay their respects once a day, usually in the morning, rarely in the afternoon. He enjoyed doing the latter as it meant he would be alone.

He kneels down and places his hands together in a clap and shuts his eyes. He prays to their 'monster', as they all do. But his thoughts wander to that strange boy with the sun on his back.

His image clearly pops into his head. Spiky red and black hair, shining yellow eyes and wings to match. Well, somewhat. His wings had started with a yellow hue and had turned into a deep orange-red color. Almost like a sunset. Though his were fluffy and normal compared to Bolt's own wings.

Why did he bother to step in and help him again?

He shakes his head and lets out a breath. Offering prayers with another person on his mind wouldn't do any good. He'd come back later. For now he just needed to find a distraction.

Bolt takes to the sky. The area around his clan's home was empty. Most people feared passing over it would result in being struck with lightning. And he was fine with that assumption. He could feel the wind on his face, against his body without a care about stingy stares. It was like their own personal playground.

The sound of his stomach growling snaps him out from the enjoyment. He should get something to eat before this gets worse. With his parents busy for the day that meant he would have to step out of the comfort of the compounds and back out into the outside world. Which sucks.

If he wanted to avoid all the stares, he could fly further away, a few cities over his clan was practically unheard of. But his stomach grumbled and groaned, wanting something soon and he wouldn't have the energy to go that far. With a sigh, he realizes that he's forced to get something nearby.

There's a bakery near his home and is one of the few places he can find solace in. The owner knows him and his family. If he's lucky, he can even get a good deal. Today he purchased a few croquettes. It's not much of a meal but it'll hold him over until later. The poor things are devoured in a flash. Bolt licks his lips to enjoy the taste that was left behind. There was just one more left in his hand. He's tempted to purchase another-

"Hey!"

Oh dear Yamigedo, he knows that 'hey'. It's him again, isn't it?

Bolt turns his head, and yes, it is him. Of course this boy would appear to dampen his mood. So much for grabbing another croquette before heading home.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," the boy laughs as he steps beside him. "No one messing with you today?"

"No. I'm not going to let those punks do that ever again. Why're you here?"

"I was out with some friends today. I was about to go home but then I saw you."

"Well, if you're here to help, I don't need it. You can go back home."

"Are those any good?" The boy asks, completely disregarding what he said and pointing at his croquette. Bolt glances down in his hand before looking back to him. He can see the curious hunger in his gaze, dying to get something in his stomach.

"Try it for yourself," he grumbles as he holds it out to him. His appetite was dropping, so maybe it would go to a better stomach at this rate.

"I can have it? Seriously?" The boy beams and waits for Bolt to confirm with a nod. The croquette is snatched from his hand and eaten almost as quickly as the others. "Oh wow, these are good! I normally eat octopus dumplings- oh! You should come over and try some. My grandma makes the best! You'll want to eat them instead of these."

Bolt is speechless. Here is this strange boy, helping him, worried for him, and now inviting him over to his place for food? It's...irritating. This all feels like some elaborate joke that someone is trying to pull on him. Why bother trying to reach out to him, anyway? No one did.

"You're inviting a stranger into your own home? You don't even know my name."

His mouth goes into an 'o' shape before he asks, "what is your name?"

"Bolt Fuchigami."

It's only a matter of seconds before his face pales and-

"My name is Gao Mikado."

That was quick. Bolt raises a brow as he tries to find any fear in his eyes. But there is none. Was he...did he...really not know about his surname? The history and weight it held? He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not.

"By the way, you did a really cool lightning trick the other day. How'd you do it?"

"It's not a trick!" He snaps back. He mentally apologizes and isn't even sure why. "It's real lightning."

Gao's eyes go wide as if he's heard the coolest thing ever.

"Can you show it to me?"

"No way! Like I said, it's not a trick, it's real lightning and shouldn't be used so casually!"

"Awww," the boy deflates. Almost comically he went from some hopeful look into this. It's hard not to laugh. And Bolt would have laughed too, if he hadn't heard someone else call out Gao's name.

"Gao, over here-"

"Is that-?"

"Fuchigami...right?"

He doesn't even bother to look at them. He can already tell what's going to happen. So, he leaves.

.

Bolt does his best to stay in the compound for the next few days. He takes on more chores, helps his grandfather preparing for some old tradition, anything to stay. It should make him feel better but it just makes him feel like a coward, as if he was running away and hiding from Gao.

If his friends knew about him, then that was it. They would tell Gao the lies that circled around him and he would be just like the rest. He would look at him with the same fearful gaze, turn his head away if he were to look back at him.

Thinking about it hurt more than he liked to admit. He didn't want to believe that things were changing, that he could escape this curse and befriend someone else. Gao was different, he knew that somewhere in his heart, no matter how hard he tried to bury it. Looking back, he could see the genuine concern, the lack of malice, the pure intentions. It was really too good to be true, which is why he had his doubts. And now...well, they'd be coming true.

He can't stay here forever and, eventually, his father thinks he should go out and get some fresh air. He stays near his home, not wanting to venture too close to the city in case he runs into him again. But, of course, Gao manages to find him. Somehow.

"Bolt!"

He expects his name to be said with disgust, but it sounds as energetic as before.

"What do you want?"

Bolt crosses his arms, guard up. He was bracing himself for the worse. It didn't help that Gao's face had turned serious.

"I want to know your side of the story."

"My what?"

"Your side. My friends said some harsh things about you, but like...I dunno. It didn't seem to add up, you know? So, I thought I'd ask you. Cuz no one else would know better than you, right?"

Ah. This was...a first. Definitely. A first.

"You're not joking, are you?"

"Why do people think that?" Gao huffs. "I'm serious!"

Bolt takes in a breath. He wants to pinch himself to check if he's dreaming. It's not too far fetched to think that he is anyway.

"It's a long story."

"I've got the time."

Bolt gives him one last look. He stares into his eyes, trying to find something that would tell him he really is joking and playing with him. When he doesn't, he takes in a breath.

He gives Gao the shortened version of his clan's history.

How there was once an evil thunder god intent on destroying the world. A portion of it had split from it and became its own being. He couldn't stand to see the world in such a state, so he teamed up with others to fight against it. During the final battle with the god, it had cursed all who were fighting against it, especially the one who was a part of it. It claimed that they would one day become like him. It had even gone so far to strike the other heroes, changing their wings forever and cursing them with the same electricity that ran through its veins.

Fearing that what the god said was true, the portion of it asked to be sealed away. He wanted to take the burden off the other heroes and keep the world safe from himself. Although reluctant, they agreed to do so. And they would for many years to come.

"That's what I've been told anyway," Bolt says with a shrug. "My gramps says that it might have altered over time and we lost the original story. But there's some truth in it." His lightning abilities were real. It ran in the family so that meant something.

"So you're like...descendants of actual heroes?"

"I guess."

"That is cool!" Gao's wings spread in excitement, messy feathers looking as if they were shaking with him. "Man, it sucks that no one else sees it that way."

"Yeah, well, no one else bothers to listen to us."

"How about we tell them?"

"Don't you think I've tried?"

Gao crosses his arms and thinks. Was he really trying to find a way to get his family name to be better?

"It's fine," Bolt says. "Don't waste your time over it, Gao."

As long as one person knew the truth...that was good enough for him.

Gao might say otherwise, and he protested that it shouldn't be this way. It was actually kind of nice to hear that. Maybe one day, others would listen.

.

"What's up with your wings?"

It's not the first time he's seen wings bound by bandages. He's had his fair share of falls and bad landings when he was younger that resulted in being grounded for far too long than he liked.

Gao blinks and turns his head back as if unaware that those fluffy wings of his were practically strapped to his back. He laughs it off without a care.

"I told you that my family runs a dojo, right? Well, I was training for a match and didn't realize the floors were still wet so...I slipped. My mom said it's not too bad but doesn't want them getting worse for the match."

"So, you really can fight? I thought all your fighting stances were for show."

"It's more self defense. I don't really like to get into fights or anything. I just want to protect others."

"That's why you stepped in to help me?"

"Yup!"

"...Thanks," Bolt mutters. "For helping."

"You're welcome! I'm just glad nothing got out of hand back then."

He doesn't want to think about what might have happened if he hadn't stepped in. Even if he had meant to help Bolt, he might have been helping those kids out more. His lighting abilities weren't as strong as his history claimed to be, but when angered he wouldn't trust himself to hold back.

"When your wings are better, mind if we spar a little?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just want to see how strong you really are. And to show that I'm not some weakling that needs to be protected."

"If you insist! You can come by my place then."

Bolt has to wonder if he ever tires of offering to take him to his home. He's not tired of hearing it.

.

He never thought he'd feel happy taking steps outside his home. Normally he dreaded going out to have to deal with people who saw him in a poor light. And it still got under his skin, still pissed him off, but not when Gao was around.

When he was with that boy, his worries were gone. He couldn't hear the voices and didn't even want to bother looking their way. Why should he when he had Gao beside him? When he was in this world, that was all he really needed.

"Hey, Gao, wana race to the bakery? Last one there has to buy the croquettes!"

"Yeah! You're not going to win this one, Bolt!"

His eyes shone with determination. It was invigorating to see. Their matches had always ended up in a fairly even score, one win followed by one loss over and over. Currently tied, this one would reveal the winner of the two for a short while, until another game was played between them.

"Get ready then," Bolt says with a grin.

Both boys get ready, wings spreading as the countdown begins.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go!"

Bolt has the lead. He knows how to start off, fast and gets ahead. But Gao isn't one to mess with. His flying skills are just as great as his fighting ones. If he's not too careful, Gao can sweep the victory from under his nose. And while he would like to win, he doesn't mind the loss.

Just being out here and doing something as simple as this- a race, was more than enough for him. Hanging out with him, eating, laughing, being able to smile and enjoy his time out made up for it. And he doesn't want to lose any of this.


End file.
